


Baby's (and Daddy's) First Christmas

by Dreamin



Series: Asgardian Royal Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, mentioned Darcy/Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jane's celebrating Christmas with the two people that mean the most to her.





	Baby's (and Daddy's) First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Jane Foster-Odinson watched from the doorway, a fondly amused smile lighting her face, as the god of Thunder and King of Asgard carefully held the bundled infant in one arm as he pointed out various things on the Christmas tree with the other.

“See this, Astrid?” he asked as he pointed out a red glass ball. “That’s red, the color of blood, like that of a worthy foe vanquished in battle.” His tone was one of pure delight.

Jane chuckled as she approached her little family. “Or the color of holly berries, poinsettia, and Santa’s outfit.”

“That too,” Thor said, grinning wide when he saw her. He kissed her on the cheek. “I was just telling our princess about the tree.”

“I heard,” she said, smirking. “What were you going to tell her about the star on top?”

“That it’s symbolic of you and your work, of course.”

“Uh huh. Remind me to tell you the story of the first Christmas later.” She softly kissed the baby’s head. “Do you think Loki can handle being in charge for two weeks without it going to his head?”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, since Heimdall is there with him. I have half a mind to send Darcy to him, she’s been very melancholy as of late.”

Jane tilted her head slightly. “You think she misses Loki?”

“A lady always misses her suitor when he’s not around, provided he successfully captured her heart.”

“And you think Loki has hers?”

He grinned. “I’m certain of it.”

“I’ll talk to her in the morning. She’s overdue for a vacation anyway, I think Norway for Christmas and New Year’s would be perfect.” Jane wrapped her arms around Thor’s waist, her smile soft as she gazed at her husband. “I hope their Christmas will be as happy as ours.”

“As do I,” Thor said, then he got a closer look at the tree. “Jane, why is there popcorn on the tree? Popcorn is for eating or throwing at a television screen.”

Jane chuckled. “Who told you that?”

“Darcy.”

“Naturally. It’s also for putting on a string and draping on a tree. Actually, the tree could use more. Would you like to try?”

Thor grinned. “Anything that involves food, I’m game.”

Jane chuckled. “I’ll remember that later tonight.”

The god of Thunder and King of Asgard blushed.


End file.
